xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendent Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate transcendent energy forces. Advanced variation of Energy Manipulation. Not to be confused with Divine Energy Manipulation. Also Called * Godly Energy Control/Manipulation * Transcendent Energy Control Capabilities User can manipulate energy that is in a greater league of power, vastly surpassing that of all others and is able to be at par with transcendent beings and entities. The transcendent energy can be in many different forms be it pure energy, positive, negative, divine, demonic, planetary, cosmic, quantum, psychic, life-force, death-force, elemental, natural, magical, aether, nether, foreign, all-composing, etc. In some cases, the prior energy the user possesses can evolve into transcendent energy, but the process is often arduous, sometimes requiring some sort of fundamental change. More skilled practitioners can blur the line between matter and energy, shaping and materializing the transcendent force into a tangible form, allowing for greater versatility. Applications *Energy Absorption: Absorb the transcendent energies of others in order to increase their own powers. *Energy Attacks: Utilize the energy in the form of powerful attacks. *Energy Aura: Form the energy into powerful auras. **Energetic Pressure: Generate energy that is able to do damage on a global scale. *Energy Amplification: Increase one's energy reserves. *Energy Constructs: Shape the energy into any form of their choosing. *Energy Conversion: Convert the energy into different forms of energy or even the elements. *Energy Detection: Sense the transcendent energies of those posses it. *Energy Infusion: Infuse the energy into objects or certain parts of the body. *Energy Transferal: Transfer the transcendent energy to others. *Transcendent Attacks: Utilize the energy in the form of incredible attacks. *Transcendent Constructs: Form the transcendent energy into whatever the user desires. Variation *Transcendent Chi Manipulation Associations * Aether Manipulation * Divine Energy Manipulation and Demonic Energy Manipulation ** Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation * Nether Manipulation * Omega Physiology * Primordial Force Manipulation * Supernatural Life-Force * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation Limitations *Although the energy is god-like in power, it doesn't guarantee that the user will be able to stand against stronger beings. For example, despite Shinobu Sensui possessing Sacred Energy, he was no match for a Raizen-possessed Yusuke. *User may need much control because of the power of this type of energy. *Certain requirements may need to be met in order for the energy to be used to its fullest extent. *Extensive use of the energy may cause the user to become greatly exhausted. *Obtaining the energy may require special objects, methods, or even coming in contact with those of god-like power. *Too much of the energy generated could disrupt, damage, or even possibly destroy the area around the user. *Weak against Transcendent Negation. Known Users Known Objects/Methods/Sources/Energies Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Captain Atom22.jpg|With his connection to the all ensuing Quantum Field of energy; Former U.S. Military Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam/Captain Atom (DC Comics) has the ability to tack into limitless reserves of power which can literally redefine the texture of reality. Lord Darksied.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics), like New Gods derives his god-like powers from a cosmic force of energy know as the Source. Heralds of Galactus.jpg|Galactus (Marvel) as well as the Heralds of Galactus posses limitless godly cosmic energy with the Power Cosmic. Thor Odin Force.jpg|When Thor (Marvel) gained the power of the Odin Force, he was able to tap into the mystical energies of the dimension Asgard exists within, dramatically increasing his already godly power. Enerjak III.jpg|Enerjak (Sonic Archie Comics) is a malevolent Chaos demigod and a remarkably powerful one. With his abilities derived from the Chaos Force, anyone who assumes the mantle of Enerjak is granted nigh-omnipotent power, only limited to the imagination. Starscream Energon Aura.jpg|After absorbing Primus' energy through the use of the Omega Lock, Starscream (Transformers: Cybertron) was able to wield its power to increase his own, allowing manipulate solid earth with the energy, form it into an aura of destructive power, and even increase the mass of any part of his body at his whim. Optimus Matrix Glow.jpg|Given that he posses the Matrix of Leadership, the very conduit for the power of Primus, Optimus Prime (Transformers: Cybertron) is able to call the energy of the Matrix in order to increase his power. Megatron Armor of Unicron Power.png|After escaping from the collapsing Energon Sun created to contain Unicron's spark, Megatron (Transformers: Cybertron) obtained the Armor of Unicron as well as the remains of his power. Due to this, the armor greatly increased Megatron's power, allowing him to use Unicron's energy to advance his repair system, wield dark energy forces, and manifest the power of the armor in the form of an aura. Will Vandom New Power.png|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) is the leader of the Guardians of Kandrakar, who possesses the power of Quintessence, also known as Aether, the fifth element of pure life energy. Anime/Manga Aizen_final_form.gif|After infusing himself with the Hōgoyku, Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) became an immortal being with colossal amount of Reiryoku, wich became even stronger to the point where both Shinigami and Humans are incapable of sensing his Reiatsu unless he lowers it. Gerard Empowered.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach), In the second form of his Völlstandig, is a godly powerful being, as befitting the heart of the Soul King. True Tensa Zangetsu.png|After balancing his Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) was able to unlock his full potential, increasing his Reiatsu expontentially and making him powerful enough that Yhwach genuinly consideres him a threat. TFR.png|In the true form of his Völlstandig, Lille Barro (Bleach) possesses powers so great, he could only be injured by a weapon made to hurt gods. Yhwach Darkness.png|After assimilating the Soul King into his body, Yhwach (Bleach) became a godly powerful being with immense spiritual power bolstering to incredible heights, to the point where he refers to it as "an excess of power". Shido_Itsuka_Disaster.jpg|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) can channel the combined mana of all the Spirits he has sealed, enhancing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. Goku_Super_Saiyan_God.png|By harnessing the energy of six righteous Saiyans, Goku (Dragon Ball series) was able to assume the Super Saiyan God form, granting him access to Godly ki and allowing him to fight Beerus on more equal terms. Lord Beerus Angered.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball series) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. As such, he possesses Godly ki that he uses to destructive effect, able to wipe out entire solar systems and effortlessly defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gokublack.jpg|Given that Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) is actually the Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, Zamasu, who took over Goku's body and engraved his fighting power into his own, he is able to manipulate Godly ki. However, given that Goku Black is a being of malcious intent, he possesses Evil Godly ki. Super Saiyan Rosé Black.jpg|With the power of a Saiyan at his command, Goku Black can mix his own Godly ki with the Super Saiyan transformation to assume of the form of Super Saiyan Rosé. With his power greatly increased, Black was able to match Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta in terms of strength. Future Zamasu.png|Future Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Zamasu who planned to eradicated every mortal in creation. After becoming a Supreme Kai after killing Gowasu, and thanks to his evil intentions, Zamasu came to possess Evil Godly ki. Fusion Zamasu Full Body.jpg|Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super), being the fusion of Goku Black and an alternate version of Zamasu, can manipulate high levels of Godly ki that are able to completely overwhelm Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. VegitoSSB.png|Due to Goku and Vegeta possessing the Super Saiyan Blue form, their Potara Earring Fusion, Vegito (Dragon Ball series), is able to use the transformation as well. With its power adding to his strength, Vegito possesses Godly ki great enough overwhelm the immensely powerful Fused Zamasu. HakaishinToppo.png|As a result of his training with the God of Destruction Belmod, Toppo (Drago Ball Super) became able to access his God of Destruction form. In this form, he more powerful that ever before, not only able to use Energy of Destruction that is able to destroy everything it touches, and can unleash the Energy of Destruction to act a defense to negate any attack. Beyond Blue.jpg|After acquiring his Super Saiyan Blue・Shinka, Vegeta's (Dragon Ball series) Godly ki increased expotentionally. Not only was he powerful enough to not only greatly wound Toppo in his God of Destruction Mode, but dispel his Energy of Destruction with his power. Natsu power of the Seven Dragon.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combined Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, White and Shadow Dragon Slayer magic into a single form, granting him enough power to slay Acnologia the Dragon King. File:Naruto and Sasuke obtain Rikudo Power.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto series) was the Sage of Six Paths, said to be a god-like figure of the ninja world. Anyone who possessed his Six Paths Sage Chakra was able to obtain some level of his power and create Truth-Seeking Balls to control the chakra natures. Madara Jinchuriki anime.png|After becoming the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) became able to possess the Six Paths chakra. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|After becoming the Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) became able possess the Six Paths chakra. Naruto Sasuke - Six Paths chakra.jpg|Sasuke and Naruto (Naruto) received the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo, allowing them to use the Rinnegan and Six Paths Sage Mode respectively. Kaguya's revival.jpg|After consuming the Chakra Fruit of the God Tree, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) became the first wielder of chakra on Earth. As such she gained unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra, surpassing that of Madara when he became the Ten-Tails jinchūriki. Tenchi Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) can generate the Light Hawk Wings, pure energy constructs and source of tremendous power that are the universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. With the wings, Tenchi can covert them in armor, shields, and even weapons, but can only generate a set number of wings without destroying the universe. Ryoko Light Hawk Wings.jpg|Due to her gems having the same quality and power as Jurai's Royal Trees, if Ryoko Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki) possesses all of her gems, she is able to create her own Light Hawk Wings. When her body matured and when with her ship, Ryo-Ohki, she was able to generate 10 Light Hawk Wings, the absolute maximum three-dimensional reality can sustain without collapsing. Mayuka Light Hawk Sword.jpg|Given that Mayuka Masaki (Tenchi Muyo: Daughter of Darkness) is the cambion daughter of Tenchi Masaki and Yuzuha, the demonic spirit/counterpart to the Jurian trees of light, she possesses demonic powers of the Tree of Darkness as well the power of the Light Hawk Wings, allowing her to form the wings into a sword. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.jpg|Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) is Gurren Lagann most powerful form. With the combined Spiral Power of Simon and his comrades, the mecha became a mass of continuously materialized Spiral Power. Because of this it is the strongest mecha in the universe, possessing the abilities from its many pilots and an infinite amount of power depending on their will to win. File: Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) possessed the Sacred Energy through his six years of intense training (with a the aid of his seven personalities) and his need to correct the world around him. The Three Kings.jpg|The Three Kings (Yu Yu Hakusho), Raizen, Yomi, and Mukuro, were three Upper S-Class demons of immense power that ruled all of Demon World. Yusuke's Sacred Energy.png|After discovering that he has to fight for the future of his friends, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to utilize his own Sacred Energy, placing him at the rank of an Upper S-Class. Yakumo.png|Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report) possessed the ability to covert sources of Spirit Energy and evil in human souls into Netherworld Energy increasing his power. He was also able to use the Power Sphere of the Netherworld to further bolster his power to that of an S-class and acquire his Meikai God form. Zatch and Kiyo Golden Spellbook.png|In the final battle against Clear Note, Zatch and Kiyo (Zatch Bell!) were powerless against his final form, but refused to give up. Their willpower became strong and enveloped their red book with a golden glow, allowing them not only the Heart Energy of their past Mamodo friends but also their strongest spells. Video Games File: Asura the Destructor render.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) was able to become Asura the Destructor after Yasha fitted the Mantra Reactor inside his body, allowing him to combine the Mantra of Pride, Lust, Greed, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Wrath into a single energy form, enabling him to battle Chakravartin in his first form. Sparda_(aura).jpg|Sparda (Devil May Cry series) is an incredibly powerful sword imbued with the demonic energy of The Dark Knight Sparda, who possessed power on a god-like scale. However those who do not have the heart to love a human are not able to control its immense power. Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury series) is a skilled practitioner of the Hakkyokuseiken fighting style. With it,he is able to draw chi from the earth beneath his feet, allowing him to defeat powerful opponents such as the Roman god of war, Mars, who was made of pure energy. The Blade of Olympus.jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War series) is the most powerful weapon in the world, forged from the heavens and the earth by Zeus. When infused with godly power, its full potential is unlocked, possessing power great enough to kill a god. S06 Super Sonic.jpg|Whenever Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) uses the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic, he becomes empowered with their positve Chaos Energy great enough to battle titanic robots, fearsome monsters, forces of nature, other Super State users, and even all-powerful deities. Perfect Chaos.png|When Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog series) gathered Chaos Emerlads, he became empowered with their negative Chaos Energy to transform into Perfect Chaos, becoming a mysterious and higher being with control over ultimate power with unlimited energy, and possessing power on a god-like scale which is said can destroy the world. Others Zeus and the bolt - lightning-thief.jpg|Zeus (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) was so adapt at wielding his divine lightning he as well as others could hold and wield it as if it were a physical object. Amber's Power.png|As the Fall Maiden, Amber (RWBY) wielded transcendent power tied to her Aura, able to perform astounding feats such as weather control and flight without the use of Dust. Cinder Fall Maiden.png|After killing Amber and taking her power, Cinder Fall (RWBY) became the new Fall Maiden. With the Fall Maiden's power at her dispal, she acquired vast magical powers, favoring fire-based attacks. Raven Spring Maiden.png|As the Spring Maiden, Raven Branwen (RWBY) possesses incredible magical power, able to wield numerous elemental abilities including generating and controlling ice and electricity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers